Agent 001
by becstar123
Summary: When Sam a government agent is sent to protect Masen a target of his fathers rival comapany,can Sam uncover why they are after him,Will masen figure out her secret.
1. Chapter 1

001

Prologue

There stood Aro,his hand holding the gun pointed at Masen,I had to act quickly,I know Masen hated me right now for lying to him,there was no way i was mad at him for hating me but it was still my job to protect him.

So i saw my opportunity,I placed my hands on Masens shoulders,doing a flip over him and only to received by the sound of a gunshot.I felt a searing pain on my chest,I threw the blade at Aro while i had the will, watching him fall to the ground with a ._thud_.

I stumbled forward falling towards the marble floor watching it come closer to me only to be caught by two familiar arms. he placed me on the ground,while my breathing became more erratic.

As I lay there gasping for breath realizing I had been shot; I desperately began looking for his green eyes, I found them frantically.

His mouth was moving his voice was muffled but I could still make out what this angel was saying.

"SAM!, come on you've gotta stay here. Don't close your eyes love,please I love you, Lord please don't take her away not like this ,it should be me please Sam wake up,stay for me, Don't close your eyes,Im sorry for saying i hate you,just don't leave me,please,I Love You."

He was crying ,his emerald green eyes blurred by the tears. He kept sobbing and whispering profanities under his breath.

"Ma-sen, I lo...v..e you, i'm so*cough* sorry ...Then everything went black, and _I_ began to drift into the waters of my mind as the white light flickered in and out of my subconnscious.

* * *

My mind wondered to my life and how it was planned for me to meet this angel,how his compassion and love brought me through my self hating ways,he was my light,m being ,my reason for living. i would miss him.

My name is Samantha Jordans Sam for short,I am 18, I Love reading, drawing and last but definitely not least; I love my job. A Government Agent.

I don't mean to toot my own horn but I am the world's best Agent, I have protected people from the president to businesses. I am also feared the most because of my story, I was born in chicago,My parents were drunks and druggies i was bused alot then they died commiting suicide when i was 12.

I went to the governments foster home, and when no one adopted me they took me in as an agent. I undergo'd alot of training until when i was 14 i became the top agent,I was given many missions and i have also killed 14 people and hate myself every single day for it.

I didn't choose this life,It was given to me.

I was currently on my way to my bosses office to receive my new assignment.

I sighed when the big black door appeared at the end of the endless hallways. I punched in my Agent code 001 I was on the first step into my new life.

I had been on countless missions protecting people and pretending to be there friends but it was all a lie to get close to them to make it easier to protect._One day you'll settle down,ya right._


	2. Chapter 2

001

The black titanium doors opened and there stood my boss Adam Song. He was, well to describe him in one word would be **weird**.

He had long shoulder length black hair, papery skin and pitch black eyes.

"ah hello 001,here is your assignment,you will be guarding Masen parker, his father's company has been getting threats from a stranger company and his father has called in for the best agent so obviously _you_ will going.

"What does this require me to do and what shall be my relationship with Masen?

"His father John does not want his son to know who you are so you will pose as a student in the same school and you will have to get close to him AKA be a BFF or a girlfriend of some sort."

I sighed "another person to lie to,are you serious?.He gave me a pointed look."fine anyway as you know this will be my last mission before I leave this palce as i was given the choice at the age of 18."

"Fine!, your name for this mission will be Sam Jordans,and you leave right after this coversation,Kapeesh?''

I nodded not showing that i was jumping for joy inside because I was to usually pretend to be some random person who does not really exist.

"May I see his files ?"

"here you are"he flung the I pad and I caught it without difficulty,I logged in with the touch screen and began to read information about my new person to protect.

He was 18 like me but born 2 months before,he was adopted,single ,amazing grades,no police record ,captain of the varsity team and at the bottom of the page there was a photo of the most gorgeous man i had ever seen he had bronze hair and the deepest emerald green eyes ever he was average height about 6'4 and wore rayban glasses.

"Thank you agent 0303 I will not fail you, would you like me to inscpect the house aswell."

"yes just follow normal procedure."he said lamely.

-I looked at Masen's picture over and over ,I had a strange feeling this was not going to be like any other one of my missions, his eyes were so alluring and deep,they held a lot of pain aswell and I would make it my job to at least get to know him.


	3. Chapter 3

001

Forks-?

I walked out of the room,savoring the idea of this being my last mission.I could get a proper life now,go to a real school,Be normal.I unlocked to door to my suit,I packed my clothes and weapons waiting for the call telling me its time to ride to the airport.

"RIIIIINNNNGGGGG" I walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"You may now leave,enjoy your last mission"i thought i heard him mumble- or so you thought- under his breath but I let it go. i walked out of the building,I was then ushered into a black car and then we took of for the Chicago airport.

* * *

**2 hours later**

I was currently in a first class seat to Forks ,where I would be for god knows how long. All I knew that I was going to live in a two story house right next to Masen's _figures_.

I was given a whole trunk full of weapons and the house would be stalked with gadgets. On me now I had 2 guns 5 knives and 3 GPS trackers.

You must be wondering how i got the knives and guns onto the plane,well its simple all you ahve to do is carry and electric destabilizer and just as your bag is going to pass throught deactivate the scanner.

Just long enough to get the weapons through but not long enough to cause for the knives hidden on my arms and thighs they are basically not mad e of metal so they don't't even get noticed on the screen .

My whole training taught me how to do these these things and I never really thought about how much of a childhood i Missed out on because of my job and parents.

The loud speaker brought me out of my inner monologue

_Flight 290 to Forks USA will be landing in 5 minutes the temperature in 8 degree's and it is raining we do advise that you put on your seatbelts and refrain from using the restrooms thank you and I hope you enjoyed the flight._

I sighed this was going to be a long mission.

* * *

_10 minutes later_

I was currently standing in the Car Park of the airport The weather here sucked it was 11:30 pm and it was raining cats and dogs,I could only hope i could get sun on at least one day.

I was stairing at a Volvo XC60 in Caspian Blue and it was epic. There was a note on the hood saying _Hope you like the ride agent 001 from 0303._

Oh ya! i was getting a car, yes! mental fist pump. I got in the sleek car and smiled when the sound of the engine purring.I got out of the car park and headed on my way to my new home.


	4. Chapter 4

001

It was about 12 at night and I was driving along a winding path into the forest where the two houses were meant to be. I had informed Adam of my arrival and he sent me a new file showing all of Masen's siblings and parents;

He had a younger sister named Natalie who was a junior and and older brother named Matt who was in his first year of college at Forks University. He was tall and very muscular, to others he may be very intimidating but to me I could already tell he may have had strength on his side but he did not have speed.

Natalie was short with spiky black hair, and was into shopping and was dating a boy named Josh with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes who was Junior aswel .Matt was dating Chealsy a beach blonde who was apparently sister of Josh.

_But wait there siblings so how can they date each others girlfriends sibling ._Than it struck me they were all adopted so it would not matter.

His mom's name was Elizabeth and she had caramel colored hair and a heart shaped face she had green eyes like Masen, she looked very was in her early 30's so it made sense that all her kids were adopted and not hers.

there father was he was blonde he had light brown eyes and was 35.

Being pulled out of my thoughts 2 huge mansion appeared in front of me. 1 was smaller than the other so I knew that would be my one.I parked my Caspian Blue Volvo outside my house and I took out my bags bringing them in to the house.

I punched in the security code,scanned my eye and thumb and i was in .

I quickly unpacked everything ,and decided to begin my Mission by checking out their house.

I quickly put on my black skinny jeans and my black tank top, I put to guns in my black belt,I carried the GPS trackers that i would have to place on Masen and all the other gadgets needed for any mission. I put on my vans and headed out.

It was simple all i had to do was get over the wall in between our houses, then cross the grass to the left window which was Masens room, Place the three trackers on him and go.

As I approached the wall I pressed the button on my belt which launched my grapple hook, It sprung from my belt and hooked onto the top of the wall and like a bullet it pulled me up ,i did a back flip over the wall and landed firm on my feet.

All i had to do now was complete tonight's mission.


	5. Chapter 5

001

I used my suction cup feet and hand paddles to reach Masen's room.I was a white wall room filled with posters on 2 of the walls and the rest were shelved with CD's and books while the last wall held a desk with pictures and notes.

In the middle of the room like an island there was a bed with masen's sleeping form in it. I quietly approached the bed to get a closer even in the dark he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen , His hair was a disarray and he was holding onto one of his pillow snugly between his two average muscular arms.I couldn't wait to meet him for real._WAIT WHAT?_

I quietly tip-toed to his closest located on the left and began my job. I was going to put 1 tracker in his shoe ,one in his jeans and one camera shaped like baseball to keep tabs on him in his room.

* * *

It was now 6:00 am and i was in bed thinking of tactics to get Masen close to me,I already knew i was in all of his classes and his new lab partner in BIO.

my phone buzzed me out of my was a text from headquarters._you will find a skate board to you liking on the kitchen counter,we know how much you like riding.0303.__  
_

Great its my first mission in high school and i was going to bet the tomboy out cast.-even though its true i would rather feel the adreadaline on my skateboard than ride in the car, no matter how cool it was.

I got dressed in a pair of skinney ripped jeans a dark blue tank top and my black cotton on blazer.

I grabbed the skateboard from the counter,my black vans ,My high tech backpack designed to look normal but when activated it contained deadly weapons. I looked in the mirror showing my long brown hair made in to a French braid,my brown eyes slightly accented with the eyeliner._Nothing special _I thought.

I made my way out the door only to be met by a hyper pixie looking Natalie in front of me.

"hello my name is Natalie –_No shiz –_and i am your neighbour you must be the new tenant right?"

"yes my name is Samantha, Sam for short and I live here now and i am now a senior at forks Highschool."

"Oh cool so you'll be with My bro Masen" she said –as –a –matter –of –factly manner.

"do you want a ride?"

"Oh no thanks Natalie i'm just going to ride my skateboard to school,It saves petrol and money, and I love riding."

"You skateboard huh?,You and Masen are going to be best buds then.!"_i sure hope so if i want to protect him from bad than yes _I wanted to say.

"oh cool,I'll seya at school then".

"Ya Sam seya at school."

As i rode by on my skateboard i saw Masen get out of the house and talk to Natalie who was jumping up and down like crazy,then he looked up and saw behind his glasses i could see his beautiful green was wearing black ripped jeans,a greenday shirt and was carrying a skate board that said**_ In my_****_ zone_** on it.

He looked at me strangely as if it was weird for a girl to ride a skateboared on it. I rode my board for about 2 kilometers of suburban houses util the FORKS HIGH HOME OF THE SPARTANS sign came up ._time for the hell hole called highschool_


End file.
